Trust Over Love
by Sassy08
Summary: Zuko confesses right after the final battle, but Katara doesn't know what to do. It's hard to explain. Zutara but very agnsty.


Title- Trust Over Love

Summary:- Zuko confesses right after the final battle, but Katara doesn't know what to do. It's hard to explain. Zutara but very agnsty.

Disclaimer: It'll be mine when I can stop being sarcastic...that's never.

He stood there after the dust had settled, his sister finally dead after his one strike, his father now weak and dying. He stood there watching us all as we stared at him confused.

"I am Zuko," He roared, lifting the crown off of his father's head. "Lord of the Fire Nation!" Everyone moved into a fighting stance as he placed it on his head. "I am here to bring peace to this world!" Our fists slowly fell in confusion. Standing in the front line, I stared at him, probably the most confused of them all. "I had sided with my family only to find their plans, their weakness. Although on their side, I fought to destroy them," He shouted. Then his eyes turned directly at me. "For the ones I love, have suffered enough."

His eyes shifted away from me and he continued to speak but I wasn't paying attention. I was off in my own mind, lost in thoughts racing through my head. My mouth hung open unable to close it, unable to do anything.

He had fooled us all, for the good. He had given the few final blows that finished off his own sister and father, to save us all. He had just told me he loved me. I didn't know what to do. He turned to look at me again.

"The war is over!" He shouted before victory cries and cheers broke out among our army. His eyes still on me, asking for understanding, he walked into a crowd of people, disappearing from my sight.

My friends ran up to me, crying out with joy and hugging each other. My mind drifted back to reality and a smile spread over my face. We had finally won.

-----

Two years later, after towns were rebuilt and people finally felt safe, I was in the Fire Nation. I was rebuilding a town that had been destroyed there and when in was finished, my feet seemed to guide me to the palace.

I hadn't communicated with Zuko at all within the past two years. I heard he had married and changed quite a few things for the better. I had heard he was happy.

A guard had asked me if I needed anything and his name just seemed to slip from my lips. The guard brought me in and told me to wait in a room until Zuko came.

I didn't know what I was doing. Zuko wouldn't want to see me after all this time. We had never really made peace with each other. Maybe that's why I was there.

"Katara?" I heard him call. I turned to find him looking he same as always. He hadn't seemed to change much at all, not even wearing the crown.

"Hey." I almost whispered. It was amazing how just the sight of him and the sound of his voice made me weak. He slowly approached me. "It's been a while." My voice was shaky and nervous.

"I'm sorry." He said bluntly. "I'm sorry about that day in the catacombs." He took my hands in his gently and I stood frozen. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered stepping forward again.

"I heard you married." I ignored his apology, nervous at how close he was getting.

"Lies." He replied simply. He leaned forward trying to kiss me but on instinct I turned my head away. He pulled back obviously hurt. "You still don't trust me?" He questioned backing away. "I understand." He dropped my hands, his words long and drawn out, replaying in my head.

"Zuko I-" I turned to look at him but my words were caught in my throat. "I love you." I finally told him even though it wasn't what I was going to say.

"But you don't trust me." He looked me directly into my watering eyes. He nodded before he walked away, walked out of my life.

* * *

I really don't know how I came up with this. I just started writing trying to get rid of writer's block and this is what I got. Now I tried different endings to have it end happily ever after but... I don't know. For some reason I like this ending. I might put up an alternate ending later. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
